


Time to grow up

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is ready to move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to grow up

Zeke looked at Casey frowning.  
"What do you mean, you will go to Maryland to visit your grandma?"

"I'm going to spend the summer at her vineyard. She can need every help and I need to get my head around some things."

Zeke huffed, this was not what he had expected. It was long planed that Casey would move to NY in a few weeks to go to the Institute of Photography, but at least a last summer was lying ahead of them. Nights he would spend together with him in his garage, watching movies, eating pizza ... and have sex. A lot sex. Good sex. Who would have thought that this little geek who already blushed when he caught him selling condoms and porn magazines at the schools washroom could turn into an eager, hot boy, ready for almost everything? And Zeke was not willing to give this up, not yet.

"You think too much," he murmured and tried to pull him into his arms. But Casey draw away.

“Don't! I'm not in the mood!”

"What's wrong with you today, huh?"

Thoughtfully Casey chewed at his lower lip.  
"I guess it's time to grow up."

"And this can't wait until you're in New York,” Zeke tried to joke.

Casey glared at him.  
"I'm not talking about me, you know!

You are playing the cool one who doesn't care about anything in his life. You sell homemade drugs and porn at the bleachers after school. You flirt with every girl like mad and don't even stop at the teachers ... even though you don't even want them.

When will you stop acting like this and get your life together?"

"Whoa!"  
Zeke tried to cover his surprise with a wide grin.  
"You're the one, Casey, who is still living at home, remember? With curfews and Monopoly with your parents at the weekend. Do you call this mature?"

"I know what I want to do with my life. I'm going to NYIP and one day I'll be a good photographer. And I will be in a relationship. With a guy who cares.”

Oh. That was the problem.  
"How do you call what's going on between us?"

"Sex!"

Zeke chuckled.  
"And you like it," he said seductively.

Casey pressed his lips together.  
"Yeah," he admitted.  
"But I don't like what you do to me. You say you love me, but do you mean it? I'm afraid love is just a word for you and you are just using me like all the others. The difference is that **I** can give you what you want. Nevertheless you don't let me into your life. I don't think that I want to move on like this. I'm sick of it to waste my feelings at someone who actually give a shit about it.”

+++

It were almost four weeks now that Casey had left Herrington to spend the summer at his grandmother's vineyard. Zeke tried to convince himself that it didn't matter at all. The boy wanted to move on without him? Fine. He would not run after him. What did he actually expect? That he would turn his life around for him? A serious relationship? That was ridiculous, who did believe that a relationship could last? Make the best out of it, have fun, that was his motto, when you didn't expect too much you couldn't get disappointed.

The problem was that he missed him. Since his parents had left him alone years ago the house hadn't felt so empty and quiet. Back then he had started with wild partying and clubbing to fight his loneliness. He was still going to parties, he was laughing and flirting like before, but suddenly all this felt shallow and left an unpleasant aftertaste.

He felt moody when he threw a pizza and some chicken wings in his cart. This little fucker had dared it to sneak into his life … and then he simply disappeared without thinking about it what this did to Zeke.

"Hallo, Zeke."

He cringed inwardly. Great.  
"Hey, Mrs. C."  
Casey's mom grabbed for a big box with laundrey detergents.  
"Can I help you?"

She smiled at him. The same bright smile and the same deep blue eyes.  
"Thank You. That's nice. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine."  
Zeke lifted the box into the cart.  
"So, Casey's still in Maryland?"

"Yes, he's enjoying his summer at my mother's home. I would like to have him here, his last weeks at home, you know.”  
She sighed slightly.  
But I guess a bit distraction it's good for him, the last time was pretty stressful with graduation and making preparations for New York. I'm afraid he starts to get nervous because of Photoschool and all.”

Zeke could have told her that she was probably the only one who started to worry. Casey couldn't wait to leave Herrington behind. Though he would never tell his mother, he loved his parents, even they still treated him like a little baby boy sometimes. But he enjoyed the thought of finally living on his own. Going to NYIP where no one would laugh about him or call him a geek just because he liked art more than sports. He had already studied the degree program, thinking hard about it how to manage it to take as much courses as possible. At road maps of New York he had marked all the places, museums and galleries he wanted to visit. No, when Casey had been stressed out lately it was for sure not because of his new life in New York.

When he got home again he knew what to do. He put the frozen food into the freezer, stuffed some clothes into a backpack and grabbed for the keys of the GTO again. It were about 450 miles to Maryland, if he would drive all night he could be there in the early morning.

It was time to sort things out between them … before it was too late.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fffc - challenge 15.07 = time
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
